


The (Un)Dress Rehearsal

by Punk_in_Docs



Series: Along Came Benedict: The Ben and Libby Saga... [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_in_Docs/pseuds/Punk_in_Docs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The names Batch, Cumber, batch….” Libby mocked, dropping her voice to a smoky male octave.</p>
<p>Benedict turned and gave her a look, it was a burning, dominant ‘don’t-mess-with-me-right-now’ kind of look.</p>
<p>“That was a compliment…” She insisted. Smiling lustily. </p>
<p>Ben twitched a brow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suit Me Up (or Down)

Libby huffed, swinging her legs as she felt another few long seconds tick by. Her foot was swinging relentlessly in the air, as if in tune to a fast paced orchestra, she crossed her legs, then uncrossed them, leaning back on the large oatmeal footstool bracing her hands behind her, her leg still swinging impatiently as she waited opposite the curtain that was drawn shut. Finally when she could take no more waiting in silence, she exploded into a long suffering moan. Never had she ever been mistaken for a patient person, and he knew this about her. Having been friends since university he should be acclimated to her by now.

 

“Oh, _my god_. Get out here Batch, you primadonna.”

 

She whined, dropping her head to one side. Her short red hair flopping to the side of her head. Fringe brushing over her long eyelashes.

 

She heard him sigh behind the curtain.

 

“I don’t know…” Came the whinging unsure baritone from behind the still beige curtain.

 

“…about coming out from behind the beige curtain. Come on if the Wizard of Oz can do it, so can you…”

 

“Hate to state the obvious, but you’re not helping…”

 

“ _Pay no attention to the fussy man behind the curtain…._ ” She boomed in a low mocking, male sounding voice.

 

She found the curtain whipped to the side, Ben’s long arm holding it there. His well suited form come into view. His long angular face with his practically geometric bone structure, the harsh spotlights in the dressing rooms did nothing to dull his facial details, his eyes were twinkling – in annoyance – like two molten drops of blue afternoon sky. Framed by his notoriously famous cheekbones, oh those celebrated and renowned twin zygomas, _don’t even get me started on those razor sharp zygomas…._ And then the top of his head like a halo due to the unforgiving downcast of the spotlights, with his disarray of blonde curls, and his beautifully strong chin led way to a thin tapered and elegant neck.

 

He was trying on a new suit for a premiere next week, He was flying to Venice for the film festival. He had finished tinker tailor soldier spy, so many famous faces were guaranteed to show. And with him starting an Edwardian period war drama next month, we had limited time to spend with one another until then. Which is why he insisted I was available for him to drag along today to Spencer Hart to try on a few suits for the festival.

 

The suit he was wearing was a deep grey colour with a black waistcoat and white shirt, and a black tie knotted around his neck. His hair was ruffled from pulling on the shirt, and his face held the pinched signs of irritation – at my wizard of Oz impressions I was sure, and of slight provocation at the suit which wasn’t pleasing him.

 

I smiled coyly at him before pushing myself up to my feet. Brushing my hands over the crease in my black jeans and finding my footing in my doc martens. His mouth twitched to one side as he examined himself in the mirror, tugging on the lapels, or flickering his fingers under the tie, clearly unhappy with what he saw.

 

I placed my hands on my hips. Tilting my head to the side examining him, examining himself. The suit wasn’t terribly, awful on him. But I could see where he was coming from. The suit didn’t seem to sit right on his shoulders, and the inseam was too long, it rumpled around his bare feet on the soft cream carpets. And to put the cherry on top of the cake, It seemed far to fitted in the inseam around the crotch area, the fabric strained against the very male parts of his anatomy. I had to shake my head to clear away the dirty thoughts, like a PG etch a sketch.

 

“Well. Do you want to pick a different suit? Nick says he can tailor you one specially…” I said, stepping closer in front of him and brushing my hands across his shoulders seeing and feeling the suit crease under my palms. I didn’t notice him watching me closely as I did this. His eyes picking up every detail of my face, his head cocked to the side lightly as he looked at the ruby red strands of shirt hair that brushed down over her very blue eyes. She really did have the most incredible set of baby blue eyes.

 

“No, the suit... Just... It. doesn’t feel right. And it’s very generous in some places, and loose in others….” He gestured to the shoulders.

 

“Ok, well. Nothing we can’t work with…” She smiled, ducking out of the fitting room. Giving him a long wink, and he watched as she sashayed away, swinging her hips and her glorious ass behind her.

 

“You have that plotting look about you, where are you going?”

 

“Oh hush, you old queen. You brought me to help did you not…” she smiled fantastically, throwing the beige curtain in his face and sauntering off.

 

Ben blinked after her, watching as she disappeared back into the shop.

 

Five minutes later, she magically reappeared, with two shop assistants trailing after her. Her arms were full of suits folded over her arms and she had ties strewn over her shoulders, and, for some reason, was wearing a bowler hat over her bright red hair.

 

“Ok. Mr Indecisive. We now have black, light grey, blue - I know blue’s out there but with your lovely eyes and light hair, I’m told that makes you angelic. We also have navy, pinstripe, tweed and last but not least, we have velvet. Just in case I don’t have enough trouble running my hands all over you already…”  


She whispered the last part of the sentence out of earshot from the two politely smiling salesgirls. Who were hanging up the suits in the fitting room behind him.

 

“Oh, and their fans. By the way, they hid it well for two minutes, bless them but. I did say you’d sign autographs, or take pictures, or sell them your soul before we leave.”

 

She joked, hanging up the suit she had in her arms opposite all the others. He tapped two fingers on the dome of the bowler hat she had donned.

 

“And um. The bowler hat is here for… moral support…?” he asked, smiling. Very nearly laughing out loud at her. It was just so typically, Libby. His Libby.

 

She really was one in a million this girl. And he could remember the first time he laid eyes on her. It was the autumn of 1992. Fresher’s week at Manchester University. He had been dragged by his earlobes by his housemates to the ’dress up booze up’ social. Where drunken idiots could take to a stage, and then spend the entirety of the rest of their college lives trying to live down the three minutes of damaging embarrassment they had caused on that stage whilst in a heavy state of inebriation. He was stood by the bar, begrudgingly dressed in all white with bell bottomed trousers in manner of gene Kelly, complete with stupid white hat aswell. He would always remember when he first laid eyes on her, the stage curtain was drawn back, the music started, and there she was. Kitted out in the entirely sexy Liza Minnelli outfit from Cabaret. She looked every inch Sally Bowles, with sexy fishnets and a saucy look in her eyes. So she opened her mouth with her friends as back up dancers and gave it as good as she got. She was actually a very good singer, and when she finished she ended with a sassy flourish and exited the stage to a chorus of wolf whistles and drunken hollers. Ben was beyond mesmerised from that moment on. Even more so when their paths crossed later in the evening, he remembered the first words they ever shared…

“Hello sailor.” Came her silky greeting, followed by a wink.

 

And that pretty much sealed the deal on their friendship from that moment on. And, as it turns out, she was the missing housemate who was travelling up from oxford. And even up to graduation day they stayed friends, and for all the while after. They both moved back to London, went their separate ways in terms of careers, but still remained friends. Of course, they had their ups and downs, there were numerous men that came and went in her life, and a couple of women in his. Even an engagement in his (which was the cause of them not speaking for several months) even though that had ended badly, they were still there for each other when she helped him pick up the broken fragments of his life and move on. Then, precisely a year ago next month, was the day they amicably waved goodbye to being lifelong friends, and threw themselves headfirst into a relationship. Stating they were both terrified as hell, but if they went down as lovers, then it would be the best relationship the two of them had ever had. And here they were, a year on, and still going strong. Ben had never honestly never been happier…

 

“The bowler hat is here, Cumberbatch, for you to try on…” She stated obviously, moving behind him to assist him out of his jacket, which he let her do, shrugging it down and off his shoulders.

 

“For me. Really? Is that a bit, old fashioned.”

 

“It’s vintage…”

 

“Arthur Lowe in Dad’s army wore a bowler hat…”

 

Ben watched as Libby stepped in front of him again, the hat was slid low over her eyes, and she slid it up with one finger, then made a presenting motion in front of him with outstretched palms.

 

“I’m flat lining….” Benedict admitted. Looking at her with a tiny smile and brows raised in confusion.

 

“Come on, it’d be so cool. Like a sexy Indiana Jones-esque style hat tip where you push it up. Or if you want to go even sexier, there is a fedora out there, you could go all rawhide Clint east wood on it.”

 

“No hats for me… It suits you though…” he chuckled, sliding it back on my head. As he smiled. I noticed him shuffle closer to me on the thick cream carpet. I also noticed how his hands slid down from the hat and rested on the small of my back, one hand dipping low over the top of her ass.

 

“Ok fine. No hats.” She smiled, blinking as her fringe twitched, getting caught in her long eyelashes.

 

His eyes scanned down her body, taking in the long curvy length of her. Especially the thick and sturdy steel capped black DM’s on her feet.

 

“I cannot believe you are wearing those boots…”

 

“I love these boots.”

 

“You’ve had them since I met you…”

 

“Vintage darling.”

 

“They’re falling apart...”

 

“Remember how you love me, ok, you love me and I love the boots. Therefore, by extension. You love the boots too.”

 

“You’re stubborn.”

 

“ _You’re_ insistent.”

 

“ _You_ smell nice…”

 

Libby smiled as Ben inched his lips closer to her and shut her up with a swift hot kiss to her petal soft lips. She moaned arching into him, he smiled against her lips as his tongue tipped over the corner of her mouth. She squirmed in his arms and pulled back…

 

“Public place…” she warned, cheeks reddening and voice squeaking in embarrassment.

 

“Mnnnn, look at me not caring…” he growled. Leaning forwards and kissing her again, putting more into it this time, so much so, she was crushed further into him and pressed tightly to his own body as his hands went around her shoulders, and gripped her wonderful ass tighter in his large hand.

 

“Mnnnennniiiiitttddd.” She groaned against his mouth, trying to pry herself away from his groping hands and his hot sinfully good lips. She was relieved when his lips broke away from her own, but only for a moment, as his lips then dragged down over her jaw and down to her neck. His hands became as insistent as his lips which were now sucking and biting onto the pale of her jugular. She could feel him smile like the devil. And her eyes wandered over to the closed beige curtain. She felt one of his hands - the one that was linked across her shoulder blades – carted into her red hair and tugged her neck to the side, the side that he had been neglecting was now being lavished by his tongue and teeth.

 

“Oh-hh Ben…” she groaned, quietly, aware that there were other people within alarmingly close earshot.

 

“We need to get you dressed…” she moaned, closing her eyes and tugging on his blonde curls with her fingers. Whether trying to discourage him, or to keep his head where it was, she couldn’t be sure which.

 

“I’d much rather, _undress,_ you…” he smirked, purring in his _pwwwhoooar_ worthy sex god rumble of a voice that could strike oil, his tongue lapping over her collarbone. Carelessly throwing the ties she had looped over her shoulder to their feet.

 

“Try on two suits for me, and then I’ll stop nagging you. You can’t turn up to Venice in nothing…” she pleaded, and her words must have struck some sense, as he stopped tonguing her skin and demurely kissed back up her jaw before pulling away and taking in the sight of her flushed cheeks, and her starting-to-dilate eyes.

 

“Two suits. Then we leave. Go Home. And shag.”

 

“Thankyou.” She smiled, eyes sparkling under the brim of her hat. Cheeks still red, and wary in case anyone caught wind of his dirty promise.

 

“I’ll leave you to change. Try the black first with the bow tie.” She suggested, holding the curtain open for herself to step out.

 

“You can stay, I might need your clever hands to assist me...”

 

“Me and my hands will wait out here until you’re done. But I’ll very happily add a cheeky little jaunt to my walk for you to ease the separation… ” She smiled, cheekily, sauntering out. Wiggling her bum comically as she went.

She yelped in a girly squeal as Ben bit his lip as he smirked, and gave her a sharp resounding smack on the behind as she left.

 

 

 

Two suits and several ties later, and they were reunited in the small enclosed fitting spaced once more, stood chest to chest as Libby fussed with the knot on Ben’s bow tie, but both of them unanimously agreeing that the black was the one for the premiere, and the blue one was for the hell of it, as he looked divine whilst wearing it. Especially when he teamed the suit with that glint of promiscuity in his eyes that told Libby he was very much going to fuck her hard when they got home. And as they were in such close proximity, that heated look was hard to ignore.

 

“Ok. Suit with Bow tie. Done.” She exclaimed as she finished expertly knotting the bow around his neck.

 

She stepped back and watched him as he examined himself in the mirror, fixing his cuffs and smoothing down the lapels in a very pose-y, pouting way.

 

“The names _Batch **, Cumber** , batch_….” Libby mocked, dropping her voice to a smoky male octave.

 

Benedict turned and gave her a look, it was a burning, dominant ‘don’t-mess-with-me-right-now’ kind of look.

 

“That was a compliment…” She insisted. Smiling lustily.

 

Ben twitched a brow.

 

“I mean it, it’s very… shaken not stirred. Hello miss money penny, the names bond type look. Classic look, tux and tie.”

 

“As long as you’re my bond girl, I don’t care. You can be Jinx to my Brosnan.” He winked.

 

“Halle Berry is an attractive woman…” I admitted.

 

I found one of Ben’s arms linking me close to him again, and this time, I didn’t squirm, I smiled and let him tug me close to his tux covered chest.

 

“She’s got nothing on you, Libs.” He purred, fingers coming up the side of my face to brush over my reddening cheeks.

 

“Actually, as beautiful as she is, I would rather be money penny to your bond….”

 

“Really? Why’s that?” he smirked, delving deeper into my reasoning.

 

“ **B** ecause, every Bond girl is in-disposable, but, Money penny. She’s there for always.”

 

“Then you are my money penny.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. The kiss lasted a long, long while and his groping hands returned to grasp at her backside, reeling her into him.

 

She broke away as she felt something hard pressing adamantly against her thigh.

 

“Does this tux fit you alright? Or, is it too generous in certain places…”

 

“It fits fine, I think I need to rush these tuxes through the till and get you home, however…” Ben purred.

 

“I’m not going to dissuade you on that matter.”

 

“You better not…” Ben purred, reeling me closer so he could press his lips to the side of my neck, and his hot breath curled over my ear.

 

“And let’s see if you can keep that hat on while we’re at it…”

 

 

 

 


	2. You Can Leave The Hat On...

Benedict had never had so long a cab ride in his entire life… Suddenly. Libby was suffocating every sense he had. She was all he could smell, see, and hear. And he would make damn sure by the time they got within three feet of their front door, he would be able to taste her some more too. What’s more, was she was sat a respectable distance away from him in the cab, and she wasn’t even talking, yet she was taking up his every sense. He had to admit, he was shamefully embarrassed, sat in the back of a cab having to hold back from pawing at his sexy girlfriend, all the while trying to fight a raging uncomfortable semi hard on for her. Imagining what it would be like to shag her well and truly as she wore the bowler hat and nothing else….

 

Just as his mind was drifting into other dirtier fantasies. Involving using his newly purchased expensive silk ties as restraints… when her soft voice broke his reverie.

 

“Just here thanks…” Libby ushered sweetly, leaning forwards and sliding the cabbie a tenner. He realised – mercifully – that they were home, Hampton Court Place, in their cosy townhouse off the main street. He nodded gruffly and she turned to clamber out the cab in front of Ben. He practically salivated at the sight of her peachy ass in her black jeans bobbing out of the cab in front of him. He smirked to himself and growled as he followed her.

 

He slammed the cab door, clutching the formal suit bags in his hands as she fumbled for her keys in her satchel, before pulling them out the sliding and twisting them in the lock. Ben couldn’t restrain himself any longer, he walked right up behind her, pressing himself into her back. Libby stilled and gasped as she felt hot breath on the back of her neck, and she felt all the hard planes of his body compressing into her soft curves.

 

“You better hurry up and let us in before I fuck you senseless right here on the doormat...”

 

Libby gasped and bit her lip.

 

“You were serious about the shagging then?” she whispered, her palm suddenly slipping on the doorknob.

 

“Serious? Libby I’ve had a hard for you on since we left that fitting room.”

 

Libby swallowed, Benedict was usually so eloquent, so humble. Unassuming. But when lust took him over, he was practically dangerous, his extensive vocabulary and posh tongue wrapping dirtily around vulgar words, and suddenly his aloof and long lean limbed frame could be transformed from the body of a goofy, carefree and meek being, to one whose intentions were nothing short of dirty, sexy and sensual.

She slowly bolstered her weak knees and turned in his arms to face him. Fighting a gasp as she found his eyes were black now, not blue. And he was staring her down like he wanted to devour her whole.

 

But, she only had a second to look at him, before she found his lips were crushed to hers, leaving no room for oxygen, or space as she found her back pressed to the door, and her front pressed to Ben.

 

This kiss, was not gentle. This kiss was the kind that left your mind reeling, your limbs like hot melted butter and your lips feeling like they’d been burned by hot metal. But it wasn’t the kind of kiss that was devoid of love, or passion. No. It was quite the opposite, this kiss was fit to burst with almost too much passion.

 

Bens hands reached around her to pinch at her ass, which made her yelp into his mouth in surprise and buck into him, as his palm engulfed the doorknob and twisted it open so that they were embraced, but so that he could stumble her backwards into their hallway.

 

Libby felt his hands everywhere, on her ass, through her hair, around her neck, sneaking between her shoulder blades and down her back, he was holding her so close in his hands, that her back was being arched a she kissed her ferociously. She could vaguely hear the sound of Benedict slamming the door behind him closed with his long legs. And the rustling of the suit bags being thrown carelessly to the wooden floor of the hallway.

 

She pulled away, and let the air pool in her lungs, just like the dampness that was forming in her knickers.

 

“Bedroom?” she asked, gasping for air as all she could hear was the thrumming of blood rush past her ears.

 

“No time. Sofa….” Ben explained, leading her with his mouth latched onto her once more, through the open doorway and into the lounge, where she was unceremoniously pinned to the sofa by his body. But she was in no mind to complain as the weight of him felt so deliciously wonderful, that, and the raging erection of his that was pinning to her thigh.

 

Libby was then left gasping cold and empty as ben pulled away. Looking down at her flushed cheeks and dark blue eyes.

 

“Hold that thought…” he whispered huskily, pulling himself to his feet, and padding back out into the hall, searching through the tissue papered layers of the Spencer Hart bag, pulling out a dome shaped black velvet object that Libby recognised.

She let her head fall back to the sofa cushions as she knew what he held in his hands.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t buy that hat just to fuck me in it?” Libby smiled. Toeing off her heavy boots.

 

“Wear this, and nothing else, and I promise you, I will make it very worth it.” He vowed in a purring growl, placing the hat on her head as she peeked out from under the brim.

 

“You have alarmingly posh sexual fantasies…” she joked, linking him closer and threading the length of her legs around him. He ran his hands up her supple thighs and squeezed at the thick flesh under his hands that he found there. He knew she hated her thighs, she was forever attempting to exercise to tone them up, but, Ben adored them. He adored looking at them strain under tight jeans, and he loved feeling them wrapped around him. He famously hid her running shoes from her on one occasion as a testament to how much he loved her thighs being on the supple side, thick and glorious. And he never wanted her to feel she had to change them for him. His hands carried on running up, hands sliding under her perfect ass, oh, don’t even get him started on how much he loved that ass… he loved looking at it. Slapping it, groping it. Admiring it and just downright worshipping it. (He rather thought there should be a national holiday dedicated to her ass, it was that fantastic)

 

He worked quickly on undressing both her, and himself. Her jeans and top were peeled off her and thrown carelessly about the room. (Her top landed on the coffee table and the jeans were somewhere across the armchair on the other side of the room) Then she helped divest him of his shirt, which was thrown somewhere near the hallway door. And his jeans lay flat and disused on the floor right by them on the sofa. Two more minutes later, and a black lace bra joined his shirt, and black lace knickers were coupled with her top on the coffee table, aswell as his boxers joining in the fun and landing close to the TV stand in the far corner. Like a firework display of clothes had imploded in the room, scattering the various coloured garments as far as the eye could see. The hat however, as per his request, remained thoroughly on her head.

 

It didn’t take much for Ben to align himself with her wet centre and effortlessly slide in, both of them hissing slowly as the sensation, him, as she enveloped him like a hot silken glove, and her, because they could fuck a million times and she would still not be used to how wide he was. Both pairs of hips clashed against one another’s in abandon, merciless, please-fuck-me-now abandon.

 

Libby moaned at the feeling of his girth stretching her open and damn near splitting her in two, her toes curled and her teeth bit into her bottom lips as he began to move, his dark eyes watching every quivering inch of her as he thrusted, seeing her back arch up, pushing those exquisite breasts up as she did, her nipples hardened into delectable rosy peaks. He leaned forwards and covered her stomach with his, holding the backs of her knee with one hand as his mouth covered her chest, roaming freely over the soft mound of her bust, sucking her into his mouth until he felt her arch even more up into him, and his hand slid under her back.

 

“Oh God...” Libby groaned in pleasure, her hips canting up to slashed against his again as the hat struggled to balance on her head she was being pounded into sheer blissful oblivion by him. Like screen doors and hurricanes. He was relentless against her, and shame on her, she loved every bit of it.

 

“Just Ben will do.” He winked, taking a break from his mouth covering her nipples. The sight of that cupids bow wrapped around her breast was almost too much to bear. And he knew exactly how to make her scream next, drive her wild, as her back arched, her then slid both arms under the small of her back, and brought her hips up, teaming the move with a viscous surge forwards. The high pitched whine crossed with a moan, told him her was right on track. Brushing against the spot inside of her that only he had ever seemed capable of finding. This, when coupled with pulling her back up, and rigorous thrusting, and his clever long fingers toying with the hard bundle of nerves that was her clit, meant she was very close to coming, and coming hard. And soon.

 

“Oh, Oh, Ben. I’m so close…” He knew she wasn’t lying, he could feel his own release just around the corner, and the way she was convulsing and tightening around him was his biggest clue, his movements seemed to slow now, her tightening muscles making it harder, but so much more pleasurable as he let out grunts of his own as he moved. This, and the fact that he could feel her toes curling up against his leg.

 

“You were driving me mad today, did you know that? In those tight jeans with your wonderful ass, and those thighs, you know how much I adore your thighs... I couldn’t waited to have them naked and wrapped around me while I fucked you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk right for days on end…”

 

Her eyes were screwed shut, as if the pleasure was just too much to take. Tiny little ‘oh gods’ and ‘oh yes’ were falling hard and fast from her lips.

 

She moaned and whimpered, but he wasn’t done. His hand stayed where it was, playing and rubbing and teasing the soft wet flesh between her legs and his teeth went instantly to bite and suck at her neck, he also knew she adored that. Her neck was a hot hot spot for her. One bite and lavishing his tongue over her pulse point and she was raring to go.

 

“Oh, Libby. I’ve never had anyone like you. You’re the hottest shag I’ve ever had. And I know you’re close, so come with me, open your eyes and let me see you when you come….”

 

He was breathing hard against her neck, panting and moving with no direction now, all he knew was that he was so close he could taste it, he could feel it thrashing down his legs and up to his head. As she inhaled against her neck at the skin he had wetted with his tongue, and was not biting over with soft and gentle scrapes of his teeth.

“Come with me. On me, or over me. I don’t care Libby, just. _Come._ ”

 

And as if it were a mandatory order, she bucked up one last time and damn near screamed with his name on her lips, he moved mercilessly through her orgasm, riding out his in gruffs and grunts as her constricting around him was enough to send him crashing into a mind numbing orgasm too.

 

He stayed slumped over her, feeling her cease to move as he legs came down and folded over his waist, and her arms linked across the sweaty planes of his shoulder blades, and he gently kissed down to her shoulder as she spoke in-between pants for breath.

 

“I win…” she panted.

 

“How so?” Ben asked, smiling against her collar bone.

 

“Hat stayed on Batch Take that as a victory.”

 

“You mean I didn’t knock your hat off with that? Because, that was a pretty damn hot shag…” he breathed, moaning and kissing the skin just near her heart.

 

“Oh you and your bad jokes…” she smiled, adjusting the hat on her head, he lifted his own to watch her cheekily, those blue eyes she loved were returning now, from behind the black eclipse of lust that overtook him earlier. They looked, cheeky, glinting and mesmerising again.

 

“Although….”

 

She began as he kissed the topside of her left breast.

 

“I take my hat off to you in the hypothetical sense, I haven’t come that hard in ages…”

 

The only sound that followed was Ben’s booming laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

An hour or so later, the famished pair had recovered from their post coital bliss, and were stood devouring last night’s cold Chinese leftovers from cartons. Libby sat perched on the kitchen counter near the sink, whilst ben stood opposite her, the both of them spooning noodles into their mouths at a rate of knots as they realised they were both starving. Their clothes had been left partially still strewn around the living room. But Libby – still wearing the hat - had pulled on Ben’s too big white dress shirt, and her own pants. And Ben stood in nothing but his jeans slung low on his trim hips with bare feet. Ben was watching her with the start of his bedroom eyes again as those infamous thighs were reclining in front of him.

 

Suddenly, he had yet another, wicked idea.

 

He placed his food down on the counter top. Before crossing to the bag once more, and pulling out his newly purchased bow tie. He stuffed it in his pocket and crossed to the iPod dock she had in her kitchen, he fussed around with it for a few seconds before she heard the starts of a very ‘ _bow-chicka-wow-wooow’_ slightly pornstar-y soundtrack guitar thrum into the air, she cocked her head and looked at her meticulous looking boyfriend. She recognised the first few notes of Etta James Classic, ‘you can leave your hat on’

 

She found Ben crossed to her, and linked his bow tie around her neck, leaving it loose as she looked at him with raised brows.

 

“Menswear for women. Its very sexy and apealing, I think I could start a trend..” He explained winking.

 

She then found that the chicken chow mien was placed by her side, and her thighs were pulled forwards and open by him, and he nestled his waist close to her against the cabinets. Surveying her with his bedroom eyes again.

 

“And now onto round 2.” He purred, with heavy lidded eyes that were clouding black again. Kissing her squarely on the mouth as his hands fumbled with the buttons and spread open her - his - shirt. His warm palms sliding over her stiffening nipples that could now be seen peeking against the soft white cotton, and as his hands slid over her breasts and down her ribs again, making her senseless with his touch. He growled his low sex god voice into her ear. And those words were the final words she heard before he grabbed his shirt front and pinged the buttons off as he ripped it open, exposing her.

 

“Just consider this our, _Un-_ dress rehearsal, darling…”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a series comeback with these two? thoughts on that dear readers? let me know.... 
> 
> \- author
> 
> x


End file.
